Utopia
by Hell Ally
Summary: Eles eram um casal feliz até que Bella faz uma viagem e é dada como morta após um acidente, dois anos depois se descobre que ela está viva e se recuperando de uma perda de memória. As coisas vão voltar a ser as mesmas? E Edward? Ele a esperou? Short-Fic
1. Eu te amo

**É realmente uma short-fic, não tem mais que quatro capitulos, e olhe lá...  


* * *

Utopia**

**Capitulo I – Te amo.**

O aeroporto de Seattle estava lotado. Pessoas corriam de um lado pra outro fazendo as mais diversas coisas que um ser humano poderia pensar em fazer. Alguns falavam ao telefone, outros corriam com medo de perder seu vôo, outros procuravam por algo ou algum lugar, e outros tentavam controlar as crianças que corriam de um lugar para o outro. Tudo corria da maneira mais natural e normal do mundo, os seguranças continuavam analisando seus suspeitos com os olhares mais intimidadores que conseguiam fazer, aeromoças desfilavam com suas malas das mais diversas companhias áreas, pilotos passavam com um ar cansado, recepcionistas davam sorrisos quando pensavam em matar aqueles que faziam reclamações por coisas mínimas e banais, e pessoas se despediam uma das outras como se fossem a última vez que se viam.

Edward e Bella pouco se importavam com aquilo que acontecia ao seu redor. O casal estava perdido em sua utopia. Olhavam nos olhos um do outro e não diziam nada. Apenas se despediam sem palavras.

Era um casal jovem e muito bonito. A paixão e o amor que sentiam irradiava até contagiar aqueles que se aproximavam. Mas tinha algo de errado, eles eram realmente jovens, não poderiam ter mais que vinte anos, e ambos carregavam uma aliança de noivado na mão direita.

A mão dela recebia a graça de ter um anel em ouro branco, com uma pedra de diamante brilhando entre pequenas pedras de esmeraldas. A mão dele tinha uma aliança quase igual a dela, mas sem as pedras e um pouco mais grossa.

- Promete que vai me ligar assim que chegar a NY? – Edward perguntou.

- Não, não vou ligar não – Bella respondeu cinicamente. Ela já estava cansada de repetir as mesmas promessas. A morena ficou na ponta dos pés e deu um beijo Np noivo quando viu que ele parecia ter acreditado no que ela acabara de dizer – Quando eu chegar a Nova York vou estar com o celular na minha mão direita, vou apenas retornar as ligações perdidas, e então estaremos conversando e eu vou relatar como dei cada passo, e como é sentir o ar da big Apple. Satisfeito?

- Ok – Edward revirou os olhos e apertou Bella contra seu corpo – Desculpa se estou sendo chato. É só que é difícil pra mim ficar longe de você. Não me acostumo com a idéia de que você vai sozinha para uma cidade que não conhece ninguém, e que nem mesmo sabe como sair do aeroporto. Queria poder ir com você.

- Eu também queria que você fosse, mas eu tenho que ir agora. Você sabe que não posso adiar mais isso – Bella respondeu dando mais um beijo no noivo depois de falar.

Bella realmente tinha que ir, sua viagem para Nova York havia sendo adiada desde que tinha completado dezoito anos, quando sua mãe morreu deixando uma casa para ela naquela cidade. Bella não gostava da idéia de ir a Nova York, então deixara que uma velha amiga de Renné cuidasse da casa, mas a senhora havia morrido e Bella estava sem escolhas, tinha que ir até lá para se decidir se realmente vendia a propriedade, ou se fazia outra coisa.

Edward não gostava daquilo, queria mais que tudo poder acompanhar Bella naquela viagem, tanto pra garantir a segurança dela, quanto para poder estar ao lado dela quando tivesse que enfrentar algo difícil, Bella teria que ir no lugar da morte da mãe, e isso não era fácil.

O casal se conhecia há pouco mais que dois anos. Edward tinha chegado à cidade de Forks com o intuito de completar seu ano colegial e assim poder ingressar na faculdade que quisesse. O ruivo havia perdido sua família em um trágico acidente de carro, e recebera a emancipação um pouco antes de chegar a maior idade, com o intuito de não ter que responder a grande responsabilidade e ter um pouco de calma e tempo para si mesmo, Edward resolveu ir para a cidade onde seu pai passou a infância, foi naquele lugar onde o sol quase nunca brilhava que ele encontrou a única pessoa que seria capaz de fazê-lo ser feliz de verdade.

Desde o dia que ele chegou a cidade que as coisas mudaram na vida de Bella. A principio a morena acreditou que Edward a odiava, mas em seguida descobriu que ele estava gostando dela, e por isso tentava se afastar. Não foi isso o que aconteceu, a amizade foi inevitável, e quando as cartas de admissões nas mais diversas faculdades do país começaram a chegar, foi quando um se viu obrigado a admitir que não queriam apenas amizade.

Edward e Bella decidiram ficar na faculdade de Seattle, pois era perto da casa do pai dela, e era um lugar onde ambos poderiam encontrar um emprego rápido. Edward fazia faculdade de música, e Bella estudava literatura. Tinham ficado noivos há pouco mais de um mês, quando uma falsa gravidez os alarmou e Edward decidiu que era um bom momento para avançar um passo na relação que estava muito bem.

De repente o som da voz mecânica que anunciava os vôo ecôo com mais força pelo aeroporto, o vôo de Bella estava sendo anunciada e ela estava sendo mandada para o portão de embarque.

Edward tirou um mp4 do bolso e entregou para Bella. Ela ficou assustada e perguntou o que era aquilo.

- Passei as suas músicas pra cá ontem de noite. Pra você escutar durante a viagem...

A fala dele foi cortada antes que terminasse de pensar em como concluir o que queria dizer. Edward teve seus lábios grudados aos de Bella de uma maneira tão intensa que ele não conseguia lembrar se ele e ela já haviam trocado um beijo daqueles. Era como se ela estivesse tentando caprichar mais que o normal, e sem necessidade alguma.

- Pra você nunca esquecer de mim – Bella suspirou separando seus lábios.

- Não vejo como isso seria possível – Edward respondeu.

- Eu te amo – Bella afirmou com todo o brilho que seus olhos poderiam oferecer ao noivo.

- Você não tem idéia de como essa recíproca é mais que verdadeira, meu amor.

Bella sorriu e então deu mais um selinho no noivo, depois ela se separou e seguiu de mãos dadas com ele até o portão de embarque. Quando chegaram onde deveriam se separar, se seguiu mais uma dose de despedidas ultra-românticas, e por fim Edward teve que assistir Bella desaparecer aos poucos enquanto puxava sua mala de rodinhas.

Mal sabia ele que aquela era a ultima vez que a via, pelo menos pelos próximos anos...

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

O que acharam? Doida de curiosa aqui...

Ahh por favor, deixem um comentario, preciso saber se posto o resto ou não.


	2. Identificações

**Utopia**

**Capitulo II – Identificações.**

**.**

**.**

_Música indicada: Goodbye my love - James Blunt._**  
**

Bella caminhava pelas ruas do Brooklin da maneira mais disfarçado que conseguia. Aquele bairro era realmente assustador na sua primeira impressão, ainda mais quando se era convidada a andar pelas ruas mais desertas e 'feias'' do lugar, com a pouca iluminação e o deserto que parecia estar. A morena se encolhia embaixo de seu casaco e desejava que Edward estivesse ali.

Em uma tentativa de esquecer todo o medo que sentia, Bella começou a cantarolar a música que Edward havia feito para ela. Bella se surpreendeu quando ligou o aparelho de mp4 e encontrou uma música nova, cujo titulo levava seu nome, e a melodia de piano era maravilhosa. Passara toda a viagem escutando aquela música.

Bella apertou o passo quando percebeu que já estava chegando à casa que pertencera a Renné. Era uma construção alta e antiga, cujo se caracterizava pela escada de oito degraus e a porta que se destacava entre duas estreitas janelas.

Em um gesto de antecipação, Bella tirou as luvas que usava e as guardou na bolsa que carregava no ombro direito. A mala que ela tinha levado àquela viagem era pequena e poderia ser usada como carrinho ou mochila. Cansada de puxar o pouco peso, Bella decidiu carregar a mala nas costas, e por conta disso tinha todo seu corpo reclamando de dor.

Por um momento ela se viu perdida no cintilar que seu anel de noivado tinha. A luz da lua batia exatamente sobre a pedra de diamante, e foi impossível não voltar ao momento em que Edward lhe entregara aquela jóia de família, dizendo que pertencia aos Masen desde o século dezoito. Entalhado no anel havia o nome Edward Masen, já que todos os homens daquela família tinham o mesmo nome, com apenas o nome do meio os diferenciando.

Bella sorriu quando sentiu seu celular voltar a tocar. Era a terceira vez que Edward ligava nas ultimas duas horas, ele perguntava sempre se ela estava bem, e pedia informações sobre o motorista do taxi que ela estava usando. Charlie também havia ligado, queria saber se estava tudo bem e onde ela passaria a noite, uma vez que não achava prudente ela ficar na casa de Renné.

- Oi amor – Bella suspirou sem evitar que seu sorriso se alargasse mais ao ouvir o som da televisão.

- Desculpa – Ele respondeu sorrindo do outro lado da linha – Só queria saber se você já tinha chegado na casa.

- O que foi que eu disse pra você da ultima vez que me ligou? – Bella perguntou.

Edward era muito super protetor. Se permitisse, ele colocaria um GPS em Bella e passaria o dia vigiando-a para ter certeza se estava tudo bem. Bella odiava tudo aquilo, nunca se dera muito bem com a atenção das pessoas sobre ela, e todo aquele instinto protetor de Edward já fora tema de muitas brigas entre eles dois. Mas Bella compreendia porque Edward era daquela maneira.

Ele havia perdido toda a sua família, e ela era tudo para ele, assim como ele era tudo para ela. Com um bom acordo eles tinham chegado a um ponto onde era agradável para os dois. Edward poderia ser protetor, mas não tão exagerado como sempre era.

Mas aquela viagem havia acabado com qualquer acordo. Quando decidiu viajar para Nova York Bella tinha noção de que passaria a receber ligações por minuto durante o tempo que ficasse ali, e por conta disso estava muito calma. Aliás, era até bom ter ele ligando o tempo todo, dessa maneira Bella não se sentia tão sozinha como pensava estar.

- Eu sei – A voz de Edward poderia ser escutada ao longe – Eu não deveria ligar para você, porque você me ligaria assim que chegasse. Mas já tem quase uma hora que nos falamos, e você tinha dito que estava chegando, fiquei preocupado.

- É que o taxista se negou adentrar mais o bairro, ele disse que não tinha coragem e que não era uma boa idéia para mim vim pra cá. Mas eu não tenho escolha, não tenho idéia de onde poderia me hospedar, então tive que caminhar os cinco últimos quarteirões, mas olha o lado bom, eu já estou com as chaves na mão, e a casa está há menos de sete metros.

- Como é que é? – A voz de Edward se agravou uma oitava. O grito fez Bella separar o telefone de ouvido. Ela cambaleou um pouco, e até pensou que iria cair, mas alguém a segurou.

- Edward, eu já estou chegando, não adianta mais brigar comigo – Bella respondeu antes de virar-se para a pessoa que continuava a segurar seu braço, como se tivesse medo de Bella caísse quando fosse solta. Bella encontrou o olhar do homem alto e forte ao seu lado, deu um sorriso e então sussurrou – Obrigada.

- Não há de que – Ele respondeu dando um sorriso que fez Bella suspeitar de aquilo não era algo exatamente amigável. Encontrando o olhar dele novamente, Bella notou que as orbitas estavam avermelhadas, e a ponta do nariz tinha a mesma cor. Ele estava drogado.

Bella soltou seu braço e começou a caminha rapidamente, ainda falando com Edward ao telefone ela tinha começado a relatar seu medo sem perceber. A voz nervosa e cheia de medo relatava as feições do homem, e Edward mandava que ela corresse logo. Mas então Bella foi interrompida por uma mulher não muito mais alta que ela e da mesma cor de pele.

O que se passou foi tão rápido que Bella logo perdeu a noção das coisas. Seu celular foi tomado assim como sua bolsa, alguém puxou algo de suas mãos, e então veio a dor de uma pancada em sua cabeça. Bella tinha perdido a consciência antes de cair ao chão.

.

.

.

A palavra transtornado não era a definição correta para nenhum dos dois homens que estavam naquela sala cinza e fria. Um deles estava sentado com o rosto escondido nas mãos, já aceitando o fato que havia ocorrido. O outro, ao contrario, estava caminhando de um lado para outro como se negasse aquela absurda hipótese.

Edward e Charlie nunca pensaram que pequenos segundos pudessem ser tão agonizantes. Os dois tinham chegado à Nova York há duas horas e seu único objetivo era ir até o departamento de criminalista para fazer o reconhecimento de um corpo.

Nenhum dos dois queria acreditar na idéia absurda de que Bella estava morta. Mas o desaparecimento dela só deixava aquela possibilidade mais real.

- Posso te pedir um favor? – Charlie falou tomando a atenção de Edward que estava a ponto de abrir um buraco no chão.

- Fala – Edward respondeu olhando para Charlie. Era difícil olhar para o chefe Swan sem ver a imagem de Bella se refletindo nos olhos do sogro.

- Você pode ir lá? Eu não vou conseguir – Charlie explicou.

- Pode deixar – Edward respondeu – Eu sei que não é ela.

Charlie desejava dividir da mesma esperança que Edward. Mas era difícil.

Desde que tinham chegado a Nova York, Edward e Charlie foram informados de que um corpo havia sido encontrado, e que próximo dele haviam encontrado a bolsa que Bella estava levando na viagem. Era um corpo de uma mulher, mas a identificação por meio dos documentos se tornara impossível, uma vez que o corpo estava carbonizado, e foram poucas as partes que não se perderam totalmente.

Não demorou muito para que o mesmo policial que os tinha recebido no departamento aparecesse na sala. Ele era um senhor de aproximadamente cinqüenta anos, e que parecia um pouco tocado por aquele caso.

Edward foi quem o acompanhou, os dois percorreram um largo corredor até chegarem até a uma sala com o nome ''_necrotério''_ entalhado na porta. Assim que se viu dentro da enorme sala cheia de gavetas de metal, Edward sentiu seu estomago embrulhar. Tinha um cheiro estranho e a temperatura era muito baixa.

No centro da sala tinha uma mesa de metal com um corpo coberto por um pano branco. O policial pediu que Edward se aproximasse e em seguida puxou o lençol.

O corpo estava completamente acabado.

Era como se o assassino daquela mulher tivesse a intenção de deixa-la completamente irreconhecível depois da morte. O rosto estava completamente irreconhecível, o resto do corpo estava quase da mesma maneira, e a única coisa que ele podia olhar com clareza era os pés, que pareciam quase intactos.

Edward se concentrou naquele ponto onde poderia ter uma clareza maior. Os pés não eram muito grande e as unhas não estavam pintadas, apenas feitas. Não havia nada de anormal ali, logo não poderia ter uma certeza, uma vez que os pés de Bella eram muito parecidos com aquele.

- Aqui está o que encontramos com ela – Falou o policial tirando uma caixa de metal por baixo da mesa – Essa aliança de ouro branco, que tem o nome _Edward Masen_ entalhado, ela usava na mão direita, e essa pulseira de ouro estava no mesmo braço. Os documentos que foram encontrados são esses, e aqui está o piercing que encontramos no umbigo.

Piercing? Bella não usava piercing. Para falar a verdade ela era completamente contra qualquer coisa que furasse ou marcasse sua pele. Tinha horror a tatuagens, piercings, e nem mesmo brincos a satisfaziam. Não, tinha algo de errado ali.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

Ohh My Gosh... que lindo a quantidade de reviews que essa fic recebeu. Eu sinceramente amei cada uma delas. Ahh muito obrigada.

Bom, eu realmente queria poder responder a cada uma delas, mas meu programa preferido vai começar em menos de cinco minutos, e eu quero postar hoje, pois eu sou boazinha =D.

Bom, o Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet e companhia vão aparecer no próximo, uns no núcleo da Bella, outros como amigos do Edward, façam suas apostas aiushaishas.

Não precisam se preocupar, eles vao ficar juntos, a Bella vai começar a lembrar das coisas... e o Edward não vai acreditar na morte dela... mesmo que a policia e todo mundo acredite nisso. E bem, o Edward vai ficar fácil de se encontrar...

Mil perdões por não responder com atenção, mas é que eu não poço perder esse episodio de Grey's Anatomy, sou viciadona. Mandem Reviews que eu eu preciso muito da opinião de cada uma, principalmente em shorts, nem eu me entendo.


	3. Memórias

**Utopia.**

**Capitulo 3 – Memórias.**

**.**

**.**

_Dois anos depois..._

Esme Cullen poderia interpretar vários papéis durante um único dia. Ela poderia ser uma mãe atenta e coruja, uma esposa ciumenta e apaixonada, uma psicóloga respeitável, e o melhor de tudo, a pessoa que está pronta para ajudar aquele que nem ao menos sabe quem é.

Era irônico perceber que as lições da vida poderiam nos causar. Depois de sofrer um acidente e perder completamente a memória, Esme se viu sozinha em um mundo grande demais. Tudo era desconhecido, todos os lugares eram sombrios, tudo era perigoso, mas o pior de tudo era não ter a ajuda de ninguém para lhe ajudar a construir uma nova vida. Esme se viu sem destino depois que recebeu alta do hospital, não tinha ninguém conhecido e muito menos um lugar para ir. Mas ela teve sorte, seu marido estava a sua procura, e no final de tudo ele apareceu para resgatá-la.

Os anos se passaram e Esme se formou em psicologia, tendo herdado uma grande fortuna do pai, ela e seu marido resolveram fundar uma casa para acolher pessoas que passavam pela mesma situação que ela passou. Não foi difícil conseguir permissão do governo, logo a Anjos do Passado estava fundada, e então começou o trabalho.

Não se podia dizer que eram muitas as pessoas que precisavam daquela ajuda, o que era muito bom. A organização não governamental funcionava de uma maneira bastante interessante, e que visava ajudar todos aqueles que paravam no hospital e não lembravam de nada e nem tinham uma família com eles. A casa acolhia as pessoas por até dois anos, e durante o tempo que a pessoa ficava ali recebia ajuda para encontrar emprego e para encontrar alguém do passado.

A maioria dos casos eram mulheres, pois elas eram as que aceitavam mais facilmente a ajuda que Esme oferecia. Naquela época, em que a organização iria completar quase sete anos de fundação, a casa estava quase vazia, uma vez que só tinham dez pessoas morando ali.

Esme era amiga de todos que ajudava, e trabalhava arduamente para encontrar pessoas do passado deles, mas dentre todos os que estavam morando naquela casa, Esme tinha uma desejo especial para encontrar os parentes de Bella.

Bella a sua ''paciente'' mais antiga, estava lá há quase dois anos e já se preparava para deixar a organização. Ela era jovem e não se lembrava de nada, só descobriram que seu nome era Bella por causa de uma tornozeleira que ela usava quando foi encontrada. Bella era muito bonita e inteligente, vivia tentando se lembrar de algo de seu passado, mas nunca conseguia.

Naquela noite de inverno as coisas não estavam sendo nada diferentes. Carlisle, marido de Esme, havia viajado, e quando isso acontecia Esme e suas filhas ficavam dormindo na enorme casa da fundação. A maioria dos que moravam ali estavam na sala de TV, assistiam a um show ao vivo da Snokers, a nova banda mais querida pela América, e que era composta por muitos homens que sabiam como atrair uma mulher.

Mas Bella não estava ali. A morena se encontrava no quarto que dividia com Rosalie. Mesmo com a porta fechada e com toda a sua concentração focada no barulho da chuva que caia do outro lado da janela, Bella conseguia escutar os apresentadores anunciando a banda.

Bella não entendia, mas toda vez que chovia ela se sentia de volta para casa, era como se ela estivesse exatamente onde crescera, no lugar onde fora feliz, mas nunca conseguia entender o porquê. Toda vez que chovia, ela também sentia seu coração se encher de um estranho amor por uma pessoa que ela não conseguia lembrar. Era tão estranho amar alguém que não conhecia, mas era tão bom saber que ela amava alguém.

As vozes e gritos do lado de fora do quarto se misturavam com o barulho da chuva que caia. Bella pouco se importava com aquilo, naquele momento sua mente passou a escutar a voz que cantava em seus pensamentos, uma música que era cantada pela voz mais linda desse mundo. Bella concluíra que aquele cantor era alguém de seu passado.

- ... e agora chamamos ao palco o mais novo integrante dos Snokers, Edwaaaaaaaaaard Masen – A voz da apresentadora exagerou na segunda silaba do no nome do cantor, ela parecia tão excitada como as demais pessoas que assistiam àquele show, uma vez que o silêncio se tornou impossível diante dos gritos femininos vindos tanto da TV como da sala.

Mas Bella pouco se importou. De repente, como um estalo, sua mente se encheu de memórias e ela até ficou tonta perante tantas imagens que passaram a rodar em sua mente como se fosse um filme.

Edward Masen. Edward Anthony Masen. Edward.

Como aquilo poderia acontecer de forma tão rápida? Não havia explicação. Talvez as memórias estivessem ali o tempo todo esperando algo que as acionassem. Ou talvez o pequeno fato de escutar aquele nome fosse tão forte quanto a pancada que recebera para esquecer de tudo.

Com ou sem sentindo, Bella se permitiu viajar nas lembranças que sua mente exibia. Momentos que pareciam longínquos eram tão felizes e românticos que ela mal podia acreditar estar sendo a dona da visão que participava daquilo.

Tinha um homem de cabelos acobreados e feições de deus grego, ele estava em todas as memórias que ela via naquele momento. De vez em quando aparecia um senhor de bigodes e roupas de policial, mas Bella não conseguia identificar ele.

Precisava contar aquilo pra Esme, talvez assim conseguisse finalmente voltar para sua vida passada, ser normal de novo, ser parte de uma família, e descobrir o que lhe tinha acontecido.

Bella pulou do banco que mantinha colado a janela, e então saiu correndo do quarto indo em direção ao local onde todas estavam.

A casa estava toda escura, e única iluminação que tinha era da TV. Todas mantinham seus olhos grudados na tela plana de vinte e nove polegadas. Onde acontecia o show também era noite, e a multidão tinha algo que os fazia parecer milhares de estrelas em uma escuro céu.

A imagem que a tela mostrava era de fazer qualquer coração se acelerar. Era bonita a imagem, o show estava acontecendo em alguma praia, e o palco ficava bem ao lado do mar. A enorme tela de TV mostrava uma visão ampla de todo aquele lugar, se aproximando cada vez mais daqueles que estavam no palco. Já era possível ver todo o arsenal que os participantes da banda precisariam, as luzes chamativas também gritavam por atenção, e os três enormes telões que ficavam no palco mostravam a banda se organizando em seus devidos lugares.

O que mais chamava a atenção era a imagem emocionada e sorridente do homem mais lindo do mundo, o homem que Bella identificou sem nem mesmo nunca o ter visto em nenhum jornal.

Os olhos dele estavam perdidos na multidão a sua frente. Eram duas enormes orbitas verdes que brilhavam em uma mistura de tristeza e alegria. Os lábios dele também contradiziam sentimentos, sorriam mais não pareciam satisfeitos, e Bella logo encontrou algo que confirmou suas suspeitas de que ele não estava feliz, mesmo não conhecendo ele. Edward estava com o nariz fazendo pequenos movimentos involuntários, era perceptível até da TV.

Edward então começou a falar. Narrou toda a sua trajetória desde que havia sido chamado para fazer parte daquela banda, e contou porque demorou tanto para aceitar o convite. Contou também uma historia triste, mas foi apenas durante essa historia que ele pareceu alegre de verdade, e em seguida contou para quem eram dedicadas todas as musicas que tinha escrito. Edward conseguiu arrancar suspiros da multidão, bateram palmas para ele e em seguida pediram por uma canção chamada '_From where you are''*****_.

Bella estava completamente congelada na entrada da sala, e ninguém parecia se dar conta da presença dela ali. Todos estavam emocionados assistindo o começo da apresentação que tinha começado de maneira emocionante.

Nos telões que ficavam no palco, passavam imagens de pessoas desaparecidas, mensagens que falavam o quanto era ruim perder alguém, e dava informações sobre a quantidade de pessoas que eram consideradas desaparecidas no mundo inteiro.

Hora e outra a imagem era cortada e deixavam a multidão enfeitasse a tela. A música que Edward tocava era linda e transmitia todo um sentimento que ninguém gostaria de sentir. De repente uma legenda com letras pequenas e brancas começou a passar no rodapé da tela.

'' _A música __from where you__ are foi escrita por Edward logo após o desaparecimento da noiva dele, no começo de 2007. Seu nome era Isabella Swan e desapareceu em uma viagem que fez a Nova York, a polícia a deu como morta, mas Edward nunca acreditou nessa possibilidade, e ainda hoje faz procuras por ela. Dessa maneira Edward se tornou famoso por seus trabalhos sociais para ajudar a encontrar pessoas desaparecidas, e esse é um dos grandes temas do show de hoje. Ficaremos passando informações sobre desaparecidos durante todo show. O baterista da banda, Jasper Withlock, também se envolve nesses projetos, conheceu sua atual esposa em um centro que ajuda pessoas com perda de memória...._

- Eles estão falando da Alice – Rosalie gritou pulando da cadeira onde estava sentada – Será se ela vai aparecer?

Alice fora uma das moradoras daquela casa, ela já havia saído de lá quando Bella chegou a fundação, por conta disso não chegaram a ter muito contato, uma vez que só tinham se visto em uma festa que aconteceu durante o natal.

- Claro que não, Rosalie – Esme falou - Alice provavelmente está em casa, teve bebê há menos de um mês. Estou surpresa que Jasper esteja longe dela.

- Hey Bella, o que foi? – A voz de Jessica ecôo pela sala levando a atenção de todos para a morena que estava ainda parada a porta.

Todos os cenhos ficaram imediatamente franzidos, e Esme correu até Bella. A morena parecia a ponto de cair desmaiada. Bella estava pálida e com os olhos brilhando enquanto não ousava piscar ao olhar a tela da TV. Bella estava com a boca aberta, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas as palavras haviam desaparecido.

- Oh meu Deus, é a Bella, é ela na TV - Rosalie gritou novamente pulando com mais excitação da cadeira.

E era verdade. Na tela da TV estava estampada a foto de um casal muito jovem, bonito e feliz. Ele era sem duvida Edward Masen, que sorria de uma maneira que ninguém tinha visto antes. Abraçando uma mulher morena que tinha todas as feições de Bella, eles pareciam estar em uma bolha de felicidade tão grande e forte que nada poderia os separar.

**Fim do Capitulo.

* * *

**

*From Where You Are é uma música de Lifehouse que eu me basiei para escrever essa fic.

Bom, ai está mais um capitulo. Essa fic tem muito ''pulos'', pois é bem short, e eu não gosto de ficar enrolando e deixando a Bells e o Edward muito tempo longe um do outro... Então me perdoem. No próximo capitulo já vai acontecer o reencontro deles, e vai ser pelo ''ponto de vista do Edward'', se é que me entendem.

**Ana Krol:** Bom, o planejamento é só para quatro capitulos, mas eu acho que vocês não vão gostar do final, se você pode me entender... Espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo...

**Pida 8:** Não sou o tipo de pessoa que assiste muita TV, só séries e alguns filmes me fazem deixar de estudar ou ficar no PC. Sou viciada em Grey's Anatomy, mas agora ta muito estranho, parece que a Izzie - minha personagem preferida - vai sar da trama, e isso não é legal. Eu também assisto Cold Case, Friends, Two and a half man, Bones e CSI, mas só de vez em quando mesmo, to quase sem tempo esses dias. Não conseguiria matar ninguém do Universo Twilight - só o Jake... não gosto dele =/ - Mas ai está o capitulo explicando um pouco do que aconteceu com a Bella e com o Edward, a Alice talvez apareça, mas pelo menos ela foi citada....

**Pandora A: **O que fizeram com a Bella? Nem ela sabe... por enquanto... O Edward é muito fofo, não? Super protetor, eu adoro isso, mesmo que pareça ser sufocante ter um namorado desse jeito, mas eu acho que eu gostaria ter um assim... Bom, eu espero que tenha gostado do capitulo.

**L. Cullen:** Oh yah...

**Lize G:** Bom, esse capitulo foi mais explicativo... anos vão, anos vêm.... eu espero que você tenha gostado.

**Camilinha EGO:** Oiii, ai está o capitulo =D

**Jujuhcullen mynivolturi:** *-* Bom saber que você está gostando. Aí está o capitulo, e eu vou tentar usar o feriado para postar logo mais.

**Mila:** Eu também adoro dramas, tenho uma verdadeira atração por histórias que me fazem chorar... adoro ver os outros sofrer - eu não sou psicopata, ta? Ahh eu espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo.

**Gibeluh: **Oii, eu espero que você continue gostando...


	4. Irreversivél

**Utopia**

**Capitulo IV – Irreversível.**

**.**

**Eu indico a música Hight - James Blunt para esse capitulo, ela fica muito bacana como música de fundo.**

**.**

Era noite no Brooklyn. O céu escuro deixava que as luzinhas dos prédios altos brilhassem como se fossem milhares de estrelas, deixando que as verdadeiras se tornassem impossíveis de se ver.

Um Volvo último modelo na cor prata estava parado bem a frente de um duplex baixo e antigo, que parecia correr o risco de desabar a qualquer momento. A luz do poste estava acendendo e apagando em um intervalo de tempo que estava quase sendo irritante, e o som das ondas do rio East do outro lado da rua era o barulho mais alto que se podia escutar.

Edward estava parado bem em frente àquela casa há mais de cinco minutos. Com o corpo encostado no capô de se carro e com as chaves sendo rodadas em seu dedo indicador, ele se perguntava se aquela era a hora certa de bater na porta daquela casa e finalmente reencontrar Bella.

Havia se passado uma semana inteira desde que Alice o implora para aparecer em Manhattan, pois tinha uma coisa muito importante para falar com ele. Alice era a esposa de Jasper, o baterista dos Snookers, e seu novo melhor amigo. Tudo o que Alice havia falado era muito confuso para ser explicado por telefone, e por conta disso ele teria que ir até ela para descobrir o que era tão importante.

Foi um verdadeiro espanto chegar ao apartamento com vista para o Central Park e encontrar Alice acompanhada de uma mulher que parecia do serviço social. Se apresentando como Esme Cullen, a mulher que aparentava está em seus quarenta anos, informou a Edward que sabia o que havia acontecido a Bella, e disse que poderia dizer onde ela estava.

Mas é claro que as coisas não haviam sido tão fáceis como deveria. Edward e Esme passaram quase uma eternidade trocando informações para saber se falavam da mesma pessoa. E para a felicidade de ambos, as informações eram perfeitamente encaixadas uma na outra, como se cada um tivesse a peça de um quebra-cabeça.

Foi necessário uma semana inteira para Edward se dar conta do que havia acontecido, e quando isso aconteceu ele decidiu o que fazer. Foram sete longos e tortuosos dias. Hora pensava em correr ao endereço fornecido por Esme e finalmente ter a chance de estar na presença de Bella. Mas logo vinha o medo e o desespero, e se ela não o quisesse mais?

As duvidas eram sufocantes. O medo era de causar depressão. Mas as saudades falaram mais alto.

Edward respirou fundo e acabou com a pequena distancia entre seu carro e a porta do duplex. O lugar não era de muita segurança. A porta aberta dava entrada para um pequeno corredor onde fornecia dois caminhos. Uma porta escura ao lado esquerdo, e uma escada de dois lances a frente. Sabendo que Bella havia acabado de se mudar para o segundo andar daquele duplex, Edward não perdeu tempo incomodando os outros, subiu o mais silenciosamente possível os dois lances de escadas, e logo se encontrou frente a uma porta idêntica a que havia no andar de baixo.

Cada vez que chegava mais perto de Bella, era como se seu medo se multiplicasse dez vezes mais, e ele realmente não acreditava que tamanha proeza fosse possível.

Usando o resto de coragem que ainda tinha, Edward levantou o pulso e se preparou para bater a porta a sua frente, mas antes que concretizasse seu ato, a porta foi aberta revelando uma figura completamente perdida nas milhares de roupas de inverno.

Bella usava uma blusa de gola alta da cor roxa, seu casaco era escuro e não parecia ser suficiente para aquecê-la, uma vez que ela ainda usava luvas, cachecóis e uma boina. Ela ainda era exatamente a mesma pessoa que havia deixado Seattle naquele fim de tarde de janeiro.

Como Edward deveria reagir naquele momento? Nem mesmo ele sabia. Bella estava parada logo ali, na sua frente depois de dois anos. Completamente congelada com uma expressão surpresa misturada com um alivio, Edward estudava todas as suas opções em pensamentos, não queria perder nenhum segundo a mais.

Bella, por sua vez, não tinha a mínima idéia de como reagir àquela visita. Duas semanas havia se passado desde que suas memórias resolveram voltar, pelo menos parte delas. Não sabia quem era, de onde viera, ou qualquer outra coisa, todas as informações que tinha sobre si mesma era o que tinha encontrado no Google, e não passava de informações básicas sobre seu noivado com o novo astro dos Snokers.

Sabendo que Esme havia falado com Alice e conseguido um encontro com Edward, Bella esperou ansiosamente pela hora que tanto desejou chegar. A tarde que viu Esme entrar em seu carro com a promessa de estar indo na casa de Alice para encontrar com Edward, foi a pior de sua vida. Eram tantos _''Se's''_ que a quase enlouqueceram, e vendo que sua fada madrinha iria demorar para chegar, Bella recorreu ao uso de medicamentos para poder dormir um pouco e não enlouquecer.

Suas expectativas eram de que Edward chegasse junto com Esme naquele dia, ou que viesse no dia seguinte, mas nada aconteceu. Esperou mais um dia, e outro, e mais outro, até que suas esperanças se esgotaram, e ela caiu na ilusão de que tudo aquilo que ele dizia sobre reencontrar a _sua Bella_, não fosse nada mais que uma maneira de ser _''fofo''_ e fazer mídia.

Sua vida já estava encaminhada antes das lembranças jorrarem em sua mente no dia do show. Bella decidiu seguir em frente o plano que tinha feito. Já tinha quase dois anos morando na fundação de Esme, e como odiava se ver dependente dos outros, Bella já havia encontrado um emprego em um restaurante no Brooklyn, e quando viu que tinha dinheiro suficiente, resolveu se mudar para aquele bairro, e começar uma vida do zero.

Mas agora todos os seus planos haviam desaparecido. Qualquer possibilidade de seguir em frente e esquecer as poucas informações de seu passado foram embora. Edward Anthony Masen estava parado bem a sua frente, ele era um pote de informações sobre ela mesma, e Bella tinha certeza que não deixaria que ele fosse embora, pelo menos não antes de descobrir algo sobre sua família ou algo do tipo.

- Edward – O sussurro saiu de maneira tão natural que era de espantar até ela mesma. Era como se falar aquele nome lhe trouxesse uma descomunal segurança...

Foi inevitável, se antes era uma luta não seguir seu instinto de abraçar Bella e beijar cada mínimo espaço daquele corpo, depois de escutar a voz dela sussurrando seu nome então. Edward se esqueceu de qualquer controle que deveria ter naquele momento.

Durante dois anos desejou poder abraçar e cuidar de Bella novamente, e agora ali estava sua chance. Seus planos de deixar ela fazer o que desejasse depois daquele encontro se desfizeram como se fossem de areia, assim que a puxou e a apertou contra seu corpo, Edward tinha absoluta certeza de que jamais deixaria ela ficar longe dele novamente, pelo menos enquanto não tivesse certeza de que ela estava bem.

- Oh Bella – Ele falou beijando o rosto dela – Eu esperei por tanto tempo, parece que uma eternidade se passou desde a última vez que nos vimos desde que eu deixei você no aeroporto. Eu nunca mais vou deixar você ir embora, nunca mais... Me perdoa por favor, a culpa foi minha, eu deveria estar com você, deveria ter vindo... eu deveria ter vindo antes, meu amor. Eu não quero mais te perder, Bella, nunca mais.

As palavras de Edward saiam com uma certeza espantosa, nem mesmo ele tinha noção de quão verdadeiras elas soavam, e por mais que devessem assustar Bella, aquelas palavra tiveram um efeito contrario.

Estando ali, abraçada com a única pessoa que conseguia lembrar fazer parte de seu passado, Bella não se importava de estar parecendo dependente de alguém, ou de que estivesse sendo tratada como uma criança indefesa, ou que parecesse ridícula chorando sem nem saber o motivo. Estava abraçada com um homem que ela sabia que amou um dia, e tinha quase certeza de que aquele sentimento ainda existia em alguma parte de seu corpo, e era algo que jamais mudaria.

**Fim

* * *

**

**Acabou =/**

**Ahh eu sei, um final bem sem lógica e do nada... mas esse era o plano inicial... O que acharam? (uma merda, é claro)**

**Isa C: **Eeles se reencontraram, até que efim, não é? Bella sem Edward é algo tão triste, eu odeio quando eles ficam separados... Lua Nova me deixa deprimida tanto quanto a Bella... é uma coisa muito estranha... O que achou desse final tão aberto a acontecimentos futuros?

**Julliaah: **Muito obrigada, eu espero que tenha gostado da short, foi algo que me deu do nada, e bom... agora vou me preparar para escrever a nova fic, não se fico apenas com uma com duas, é algo que tenho que pensar, anyway, eu espero que você tenha gostado dessa fc, que foi apenas para me distrair no fim de tudo.

**Ana Krol :**Ai está o final, eu espero que tenha ficado bonzinho.. realmente, era uma verdadeira short contando somente os pontos importantes...

**A. Anthony M.: **Desculpa se eu demor ei, tava meio sem tempo para nada esses ultimos dias, mas ai está o capitulo, eu espero que você tenha gostado.

**L Cullen:** =D

**Babisy: **Oii.. bom, aí está o reencontro dos dois, agora como vai daí pra frente... é outra história que nao escrevi.

**Lize G:** Eu tenho um sério problema de ansiedade, sério eu vou a loucura se algo demora demais para acontecer, vc não tem noção. Bom, aí está o capitulo final, o reencontro deles dois, com direito a Edward e suas palavras fofas.... eu espero que você tenha gostado.

**Raisa Cullen:** Far Away é uma das minhas músicas preferidas, sabe? Bom, eu fico feliz que você tenha gostao, de verdade, é um prazer saber isso. Eu espero que tenha gostado desse final.

**Mari:** O Edward não poderia ser menos que fofo, não? Eu adoro esse jeito superprotetor dele, queria um assim pra mim. Eu espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo, e que eu não tenha demorado muito.


End file.
